Fall, Once Again
by lovable no hime
Summary: Kita tidak tahu kepada siapa hati ini akan jatuh. Biarkan ia jatuh dengan sendirinya.
1. Beginning

**FALL ONCE AGAIN**

 **Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ide : originally made by my me.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : typo,gaje,dan lain sebagainya**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suka adalah hal yang wajar. Jatuh cinta merupakan peristiwa yang istimewa. Cinta bisa saja datang karena terbiasa, seperti itulah kata orang. Akankah Hinata membuktikan bahwa kata pepatah itu benar? DLDR.^^ don't judge the story just based on 1st chapter.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Hinata Hyuga, bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, berada dalam kelas 2-4, berusia 16 tahun, merupakan type orang yang agak pendiam, terkadang suka menyendiri, pintar, manis, baik, dan dia memiliki paras menawan. Memiliki satu adik, yaitu Hanabi Hyuga, dan seorang sepupu, Neji Hyuga.

Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang aneh baginya, dan ia sangat tidak ingin untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi cinta bisa datang dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dengan siapapun. Cinta adalah hal yang indah,tetapi jatuh cinta adalah hal yang menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Siapa sangka ia akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ingin ia lihat pada awalnya, namun sangat ia rindukan pada akhirnya?

Senin, yap hari ini adalah hari senin, hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagiku, bisa dibilang menyebalkan karena aku harus pergi sekolah setelah libur. Tapi inilah rutinitasku tiap hari, minggu, bulan, bahkan tahun. Datang kesekolah adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi beberapa orang, tetapi bagi orang lainnya, ini adalah hal yang menyebalkan, bayangkan saja, mereka senang pergi kesekolah karena ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya masing-masing. Sementara aku? Hanya akan bertemu pelajaran yang membuatku sedikit pusing, seandainya saja aku bisa seperti mereka, tapi siapa yang mau menyukai orang aneh sepertiku? Kurasa jika ada yang menyukaiku, orang itu sudah kehilangan akalnya.

Ah sudahlah aku tak peduli dengan itu semua, tapi bagaimana jika aku bercerita sedikit? Aku pernah menyukai seseorang, dan ketika dia meninggalkanku, itu benar-benar menyakitkan, kata orang perasaan cinta itu lebih mendalam daripada perasaan suka, hal inilah yang membuatku takut untuk menyukai orang, aku takut jika aku akan mencintainya. Tak terbayangkan lagi bagaimana hancurnya hatiku nanti. But **, I don't know what life could bring**. Sudahlah hanya ini saja yang dapat aku ceritakan, selebihnya kalian bisa menyaksikan bagaimana dan sejauh apa takdir bisa membawaku.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata, ayo cepat, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, percepat sedikit gerakan! Aku tak mau kau terlambat dan dihukum!" kata Neji khawatir. "Iya baik nii-san, aku juga sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menyelesaikan ini semua." Balas Hinata terburu-buru. 5 menit kemudian Hinata baru selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan akhirnya berangkat diantar oleh kakaknya, Neji.

"Kau ini memang orang yang lambat, dasar wanita, benar-benar membingungkan."

"Maafkan aku Neji nii-san, aku tak bermaksud untuk bergerak lambat, aku juga tidak mau terlambat, namun aku juga tak mau dihukum karena tidak menyelesaikan tugas ini, hari Senin adalah hari yang memang agak sial bagiku!" Hinata benar-benar kesal.

* * *

"Sudah sampai, cepat turun, dan hati-hatilah" Neji melirik adiknya. "Cepat sekali! Kau memang bisa diandalkan nii-san! Aku mencintaimu nii-san! Jaa ne! Nanti tak usah menjemput ku!" Hinata langsung berlari menuju pintu gerbang, dia sudah benar-benar terlambat, ia melihat jam tangannya dan waktu nya tinggal 1 menit lagi sebelum bel, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, namun dari arah berlawanan, orang lain berlari juga untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah, ia nampak tak kalah khawatir sama seperti Hinata.

Hinata hampir melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang, tapi orang tadi itu memotong jalan Hinata, dan badannya menyenggol Hinata, ia berhasil masuk kedalam sekolah, bertepatan dengan itu, bel berbunyi, sementara Hinata masih terduduk dilantai karena badan orang tadi menyenggolnya hingga terjatuh, buku yang ia bawa ditangan berserakan di depan gerbang, gerbangnya juga sudah tertutup, ingin rasanya Hinata menangis melihat keadaannya yang benar-benar sial ini. Orang tadi yang menabrak Hinata lari begitu saja, dan hanya melihat kebelakang sebentar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi, lalu lanjut berlari lagi. Mata Hinata tak berhenti mengikuti arah lari orang sialan yang sudah menyenggolnya tadi.

"Oh _Kami-sama_ berbuat jahat apa aku semalam hingga kau menghukumku seperti ini. Orang tidak tahu diri itu, ah! Karena dia aku jadi berada diluar gerbang ini! Seharusnya aku yang berlari menuju kelas, bukan dia! Dia benar-benar tak tahu diri! Aku membencinya!" ujar Hinata dalam hati, ia sangat kesal kepada orang itu.

Hinata pun berdiri dan membersihkan rok nya yang menjadi agak kotor, ia mengambili bukunya, ia memohon kepada penjaga gerbang agar membukakan gerbangnya, ia menjelaskan bahwa ini bukan salah nya, seharusnya ia sudah masuk tepat sebelum bel tadi, tapi karena orang tidak tahu diri itu, Hinata jadi terlambat, namun penjaga gerbang itu tak mau menerima alasan apapun.

"Ini adalah resiko bangun telat, yang menyebabkan kau lama untuk berangkat sekolah, seharusnya kau bisa mengatur waktu mu, dasar perempuan, benar-benar membingungkan" penjaga gerbang itu membalas perkataan Hinata dengan sinis.

"Dia.. anak itu.. ah! Dia seperti membawa kesialan bagiku. _Kami-sama_ tolong jangan pernah biarkan aku berurusan dengannya lagi, aku mohon sekali, sudah cukup pagi ini dihancurkan olehnya." Batin Hinata.

Setelah banyak anak terlambat terkumpul, gerbang pun dibuka, mereka diarahkan menuju ruang BP. Dan bertambah rumitlah urusan Hinata.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Hinata langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya, untuk mengejar pelajaran musik. Ia sangat menyesal karena terlambat, karena terlambat ia harus ketinggalan 2jam pelajaran musik yang sangat disukainya. Hinata mengetuk pintu kelasnya, syukur sekali guru pelajaran ini sangat baik sehingga membiarkan Hinata masuk dan duduk begitu saja. Hinata segera membuka buku dan mengikuti pelajaran itu.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Mendengar bel ini bagaikan mendengerkan musik yang begitu indah bagi Hinata, bel inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata daritadi, ia ingin pergi ke kantin dan mengisi perutnya yang lapar setelah berlari-lari pagi tadi. Ia bergegas mengajak teman-temannya untuk ke kantin. Sampai di kantin, Hinata langsung memesan makanan favoritnya, yaitu ramen. Hinata sangat menikmati ramen itu. Setelah ia dan teman-temannya kenyang dan puas mereka pun kembali ke kelas, tapi mereka kembali ke kelas dengan rute yang berbeda dari rute mereka pergi tadi, mereka mengambil rute melewati lapangan basket karena salah satu teman Hinata mendadak ingin pergi ke toilet, namun ada satu masalah yaitu lapangan basket sedang dipakai oleh para senpai.

Mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat bermain basket, Hinata dan teman-temannya terpaksa melewati pinggir lapangan basket tersebut. Tanpa Hinata sadari, orang yang tadi pagi menyenggol Hinata bermain basket juga, Hinata pun dengan santai melewati pinggir lapangan. Tapi, lagi-lagi kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali, bola basketnya hampir keluar lapangan, orang tak tahu diri itu mengejarnya dengan semangat tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Naruto, hati-hati didepanmu!" kata temannya.

Ya, namanya adalah Naruto, lebih jelasnya, Naruto Uzumaki, kelas 3-2, dan ya bisa ditebak bahwa yang sedang bermain dilapangan sekarang adalah teman-temannya. Kembali ke kejadian tadi, Naruto bahkan tak mendengarkan apa yang temannya katakan. Ia hanya fokus pada bola basket tersebut, Hinata juga sedang melihat kedepan tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi disampingnya, hingga pada akhirnya mereka bertabrakan lagi. Kali ini keduanya jatuh, bola basketnya pergi entah kemana. Hinata sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Naruto, teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata.

Inikah yang namanya takdir untuk dipertemukan kembali atau hanya pertanda sebuah kesialan akan menimpa Hinata lagi seperti tadi pagi? Entahlah.

Yang pasti Hinata tak suka menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, apalagi dengan orang yang sama.

"Ah! Sakit sekali bagian belakangku!" rintih Hinata kesakitan.

Ia pun melihat orang yang telah menabraknya, disaat yang bersamaan Naruto menatapnya, mereka berdua saling beradu tatapan.

Hinata kaget sekali melihatnya, begitu pula Naruto. Naruto tak menyangka akan menabrak orang yang sama, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, Naruto terdiam sesaat, Hinata juga terdiam sesaat.

"Oh _Kami-sama_ sebenarnya apa rencana-Mu untukku hari ini? Kenapa Kau mempertemukanku dengan orang ini lagi, apa salahku" batin Hinata.

"Kau! Kenapa kau lagi! Sebenarnya apa masalah mu denganku? Kenapa kau hari ini sangat menyusahkan ku!" bentak Hinata seraya berdiri dibantu salah satu temannya.

Naruto dan teman-temannya kaget mendengarnya, tapi teman-teman Hinata tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata ini, mengapa ia tak bisa santai terhadap lawan jenisnya? Padahal jika bersama mereka, bisa dibilang Hinata lah yang paling kalem.

"Hey! Kenapa kau tak sopan sekali, aku tak sengaja melakukan ini, jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan sengaja menabrak orang sepertimu!" kata Naruto. Naruto pun berdiri.

"Dan, ya, tadi pagi aku tak sengaja. Jangan berpikir aku sengaja melakukannya, apa kau tahu bahwa bel tinggal beberapa detik lagi akan berbunyi, jadi aku berusaha secepat mungkin, walaupun itu menghalangi orang lain, akan kuterobos semua rintangan, dan jika kau tadi diposisiku, aku yakin kau juga akan melakukan seperti yang kulakukan!" balas Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Tapi kau setidaknya kau tahu diri, kau telah membuat orang lain menderita, kau telah membuatku menyentuh aspal pagi-pagi, dan kau masih terus berlari tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf sama sekali! Kau sudah melihat ku tadi pagi, tapi mengapa kau tak berhenti hanya sekedar untuk minta maaf, sopanlah kepada wanita!" balas Hinata tak kalah sinis.

"Baiklah kuakui aku memang salah, tapi.." kalimat Naruto langsung dipotong oleh Hinata

"Kau memang salah dan seharusnya kau sadar akan itu dari tadi pagi!" potong Hinata.

"Iya iya, baiklah, terserah apa katamu, ku akui aku memang salah, dan ya aku minta maaf, maaf karena tlah menabrakmu tadi pagi dan sekarang, maaf telah membuatmu terlambat, dan ya.. maaf tidak tahu diri tadi pagi, aku langsung lari karena ada janji yang harus kutepati. Maaf. Sudah? Aku sudah minta maaf, kuharap kau mau merespon permintaan maafku ini." Ucap Naruto agak malas.

"Dasar, laki-laki memang membingungkan, aku mau memaafkanmu tapi tak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya aku sudah mau memaafkanmu, inilah responku, terima atau tidak, kau harus menerimanya. Karena ini semua adalah salahmu." Ucap Hinata ketus.

"Oh _Kami-sama_ , anak ini tak tahu diuntung!" batin Naruto kesal.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang? Kau kira aku adalah prajuritmu? Yang harus slalu menuruti segala permintaanmu agar kau tak marah lagi padaku? Setidaknya ini sudah cukup, aku tak pernah berbicara sebanyak ini kepada orang yang baru ku kenal. Dan kau harusnya bersyukur, karena insiden ini, kau jadi kenal orang tampan sepertiku." Naruto berusaha agak mencairkan suasana.

Teman-teman Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan wajah bodoh nya melihat pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Cih! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau mau mencari masalah lagi? Aku tak suka dengan semua perkataanmu! Karena perkataan mu yang terkesan menyombongkan diri itu, aku tak mau memaafkan mu! Sudah sampai disini saja!" Hinata langsung pergi tanpa melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memanas.

Suasana semakin panas ditambah dengan kepergian Hinata.

* * *

See Ya in chapter 2!


	2. My Fans?

**FALL, ONCE AGAIN**

 **Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ide : originally made by my me.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : typo,gaje,aneh dan lain sebagainya**. **Semi M untuk bahasanya (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suka adalah hal yang wajar. Jatuh cinta merupakan peristiwa yang istimewa. Cinta bisa saja datang karena terbiasa, seperti itulah kata orang.** **Akankah Hinata membuktikan bahwa kata pepatah itu benar? DLDR.^^**  
 **.**

 **.**

"Cih! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau mau mencari masalah lagi? Aku tak suka dengan semua perkataanmu! Karena perkataan mu yang terkesan menyombongkan diri itu, aku tak mau memaafkan mu! Sudah sampai disini saja!" Hinata langsung pergi tanpa melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memanas. Suasana semakin panas ditambah dengan kepergian Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan! Wait me please!" teriak salah satu teman Hinata, Ino Yamanaka, yang khas dengan wangi bunga Lily-nya. Ino dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk mengejar Hinata, namun sayangnya, ketika Hinata marah, jalannya akan menjadi sangat cepat seakan dia berlari.

Ya, itulah kebiasaan 'buruk' Hinata. Namun jika kau melihat dari sudut pandang Hinata,mungkin kau akan merubah pikiranmu.

Tentu saja! Hinata melakukan segala sesuatu pasti memiliki alasan, termasuk juga kebiasaan ini, ia hanya tidak mau meluapkan amarahnya kepada teman-temannya yang tidak bersalah itu, jujur saja, Hinata adalah orang yang kurang ahli dalam mengendalikan emosinya, semua orang yang ada didekatnya akan merasakan amarahnya.

* * *

"Siapa sebenarnya dia? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya sama sekali, dia kata sesuka hatinya dan bertingkah seakan-akan dia adalah orang yang popular dan terpintar di sekolah ini! _What the heck he is!_ " ujar Hinata _uring-uring_ -an dalam hati.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus mengenai wajahnya, namun masih belum bisa membuat suasana hati Hinata menjadi tenang, amarah masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. sungguh aku benar-benar lelah, aku tak pernah selelah ini ketika istirahat, ohh Hina-chan, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini!" ucap Matsuri yang baru sampai di ambang pintu kelas disusul Ino dan yang lain.

"Hey lihat dia, duduk di pojok kelas, dekat dengan jendela, jendela terbuka lebar, dan aku juga bisa merasakan aura hitam disekitarnya, tidakkah kalian memikirkan suatu kemungkinan? Bagaimana jika dia tak bisa lagi mengendalikan amarahnya? Lalu dia akan bertindak tanpa berpikir? Mu.. mungkinkah dia akan loncat dari jendela itu? Ahh tidakk! Hina-chan!" Ten-Ten mulai mengeluarkan imajinasinya yang liar dan tak masuk akal itu.

"Baka! Go home, you're drunk Ten-Ten-chan! Dia tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal yang bodoh like what you said before! Sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengganggunya dahulu, biarkan dia meluapkan amarah nya with her own way." Ino lalu masuk kelas dan langsung duduk, dan disusul dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, Anko-sensei pun masuk. Pelajaran dimulai.

" _Kau! Kenapa kau lagi.. aku rasanya seperti ingin menangis. Kenapa hari ini kau selalu mencari masalah denganku? Apa salahku kepadamu?" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca._

" _Aku tertarik mencari masalah denganmu, tidak mengapa kan? Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, bagaimana jika kau menjadi pacarku? Lagipula aku tampan, baik, sopan, dan kurasa aku adalah type senpai ideal idaman para kohai. Would you be mine?" ujar Naruto seraya mengeluarkan cengirannya yang membuat semua orang senang melihatnya._

"TIDAK!" Hinata berteriak membantah semua perkataan itu.

Sontak semua siswa termasuk Anko-sensei menoleh ke pojok kelas tempat suara itu berasal.

"What did you just say Hyuga Hinata? What are you doing?" kata Anko-sensei kaget.

"What? Ahh tidak ada sensei, maafkan saya. Pikiran saya hanya sedang kacau. Sumimasen Anko-sensei!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Yasudah tak mengapa, lain kali jangan diulangi, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, lebih baik kau ke uks saja Hinata." Tawar Anko-sensei.

"Ha'i sensei! Arigatou!" Hinata lalu duduk dan kembali melihat keluar jendela, membiarkan pikirannya melayang entah pergi kemana.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat pertengkaran antara beberapa orang, terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang membela pasangannya di depan orang lain,pikiran Hinata pun mulai membayangkan sesuatu.

"Apakah pertengkaran ku tadi juga terlihat seperti itu? Keren sekali jika saja aku memiliki pacar yang siap untuk membelaku kapan saja dan dimana saja, haha. Funny things. Pikiran macam apa ini? Hah,tidak. Pacar? Benar-benar merepotkan. Setahu ku mereka hanya bisa mengatur hidup mu, melarangmu melakukan ini dan itu dengan alasan ia takut kehilanganmu? What a stupid thing." Pikir Hinata dalam benaknya.

Hinata lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang biasanya ia lakukan dikelas, tidur. Ya setidaknya hanya tidur-lah yang bisa membuat Hinata lupa akan hal-hal yang membuatnya pusing.

"Kau unik. Bolehkah aku mengagumimu? Tak pernah kusangka aku akan suka kepada orang yang bahkan baru aku lihat hari ini. Kau hebat, kouhai-ku." Ucap seseorang yang sedaritadi sudah memperhatikan Hinata dari lapangan. Siapa kah dia?

"Engh.. sejuk sekali hari ini." Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa surai indigo nya yang indah itu ternyata mampu membuatnya bangun.

"Whaa!" Bruk.. Hinata hampir saja jatuh dari bangku nya. Yang jatuh hanyalah tas orang lain saja. Ia seperti ini karena ulah teman-temannya. Sedaritadi teman-teman Hinata sudah duduk mengelilinginya. Dan ketika Hinata meng-isyaratkan bahwa ia akan bangun, Ino dan yang lain sudah bersiap-siap memasang raut wajah aneh untuk membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Wahaha.. Hinata-chan! Seharusnya tadi aku mempotret wajah mu yang benar-benar membuat perutku mulas! Great!" Ten-Ten terbahak.

"Kau benar sekali Ten-chan! Haha.. seharus nya kau melakukan itu honey! Sungguh ini benar-benar lucu." Sambung Ino.

Matsuri dan lainnya juga tertawa.

"Dasar kalian! Benar-benar childish! Ini tidak lucu tau." Hinata menggembungkan pipi gembilnya.

"Sudahlah kalian. Jangan mengerjainnya, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku agak lapar." Ujar salah satu teman Hinata.

"Hn. Sepertinya perutku akan berbunyi sedikit lagi, dan berteriak meminta untuk diisi." Balas Hinata.

Kruuuyukk. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian perutnya berbunyi. Mereka sontak tertawa mendengarnya.

Mereka pun bergegas pergi ke kantin agar perut Hinata tidak berbunyi kembali.

Sementara Hinata dan teman-temannya berada di kantin, ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas Hinata, kebetulan kelas nya sedang dalam keadaan kosong, entah kemana semua penghuni kelasnya itu. Ia meletakkan sesuatu di dalam laci meja seseorang. Can you guess?

* * *

Diperjalanan mereka kembali dari kantin.

"Ino-chan, banyak sekali makan mu hari ini. Apa kau tak takut berat badanmu naik? Dan sepertinya kau terlihat sedikit lebar daripada kemarin." Matsuri menggoda Ino.

"Biarkanlah Matsu-chan. Biarkan aku makan banyak untuk hari ini. Aku sudah lelah diet. Setiap hari aku selalu berusaha untuk diet, tapi terkadang terlalu banyak hambatan, atau mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak diet? Entahlah." Balas Ino yang terdengar pasrah.

"Hey! Mana ada yang namanya ditakdirkan untuk tidak diet? Are you crazy? Nampaknya kau sangat putus asa akan hal ini Ino-chan. Hm. Aku bisa mengerti itu, karena berat badan dan diet adalah masalah yang selalu dihadapi oleh kawaii girls seperti kita hihii." Ten-ten terkikik.

"Siapa bilang kalian kawaii? Jika kalian kawaii pasti kalian punya pacar, sedangkan sekarang apakah kalian punya pasangan? Dan untuk Ino, kurasa kau harus benar-benar berusaha untuk mensukseskan program dietmu itu. Aku dengar para lelaki khususnya para senpai, menyukai gadis yang mempunyai badan ideal, bahkan kurus. Haha." Ucap Hinata sedikit sarkastik.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan! Tidak semua lelaki seperti itu, karena aku yakin suatu saat aku akan menemukan pangeran yang mau menerimaku apa adanya, bahkan selebar apapun badanku, tapi kurasa badanku tidak akan melebar. Ha-ha-ha." Ino tertawa senang.

Mereka terkekeh mendengarnya. Betapa sepinya kehidupan mereka jika tak ada satu sama lain.

* * *

"Aduh.. perutku sakit, karena tertawa tadi dan karena terlalu banyak makan tadi. Agh.. aku tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Aku tak sanggup untuk naik ke kelas, mengapa kelas kita berada dilantai dua.. hikseu.. benar-benar menyiksaku. Bagaikan menaiki seribu anak tangga.. heuu.." keluh Ten-ten.

"Souka? Kapan kau tidak akan mengeluh akan sesuatu? Dan kapan kau akan berhenti melebih-lebihkan kata-katamu, sungguh telingaku benar-benar sakit mendengarnya." Protes Temari.

"Maafkan aku honey.." Ten-ten memasang raut cemberut.

"Hee..?" ujar Hinata,Ino,dan Temari serempak.

"Hentikan itu! Benar-benar menjijikkan." Temari memprotesnya lagi.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di tangga dekat kelas mereka.

Hinata pun buru-buru naik tangga,sebab ia baru teringat bahwa ada sesuatu yang belum ia kerjakan,dan karena terlalu terburu-buru ia sampai tak melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, Naruto juga akan menuruni tangga itu, dan dibelakangnya ada teman-temannya. Ia nampak tak kalah terburu-buru dari Hinata.

Entah ini nasib atau takdir atau kesialan. Naruto dan Hinata hampir bertabrakan di tangga itu, untungnya Naruto bisa menghindar, Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama menoleh ke belakang, ingin melihat dengan siapa ia hampir bertabrakan tadi. Mereka bertatapan, juga terdiam satu sama lain.

"Kau.." kata mereka bersamaan.

Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya, dan melanjutkan keterburu-buruannya tadi, disusul dengan teman-temannya yang berjalan sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa maksud mereka?" Naruto terheran melihat ekspresi mereka. Dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya menuruni tangga lagi bersama temannya.

* * *

Segera Ino tersadar bahwa ia telah ditinggalkan teman-temannya kembali ke kelas. Ia pun segera berlari menuju kelas, tak sabar untuk menceritakan apa yang ia alami barusan kepada para sahabatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau tega sekali Hinata-chann?! Hikseuu.. kau tega kepadaku Hinata-chan!" ucap Ten-Ten agak mendramatisir.

"Heh.. apa maksudmu? Bahkan aku taktau ini dari siapa. Lagi pula siapa yang selama ini tertarik kepadaku? Selama 16 tahun aku hidup, 12 tahun aku bersekolah, tak pernah ku dengar sekalipun anak laki-laki menyukaiku. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untukku. How could this can happens?" Hinata sangat heran.

"Sungguh kau tak pernah memiliki seseorang yang menyukai mu? Apa kau gila? Kau itu cantik, manis, pintar, and nobody wants you? Hell no." ujar Temari.

"Sungguh." Hinata mengeluarkan raut muka serius yang jarang ia keluarkan.

"Ini… adalah.. berita.. yang KEREN! Akhirnya temanku memiliki penggemar setelah sekian lama! Whaa!" Ten-ten memulai drama nya lagi.

"HEYYY!" suara itu semakin mendekat, membuat Hinata dan yang lainnya segera mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Ternyata itu adalah Ino yang suasana hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan pada kalian! Sungguh aku benar-benar senang! Kyaa~" Ino mulai berlebihan.

"Tenanglah dulu Ino, nanti saja kau bercerita. Lebih baik kau bantu kami mengungkap siapa dia." Balas Temari.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ino penasaran, apa yang membuat ceritanya harus ditunda.

"Ini. Kau lihatlah sendiri. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini, sungguh aku merasa tidak nyaman." Hinata menyerahkan sesuatu itu pada Ino.

Sesuatu?

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kau?! Coba jelaskan! Beritahu aku selengkapnya!" ucap Ino tak sabaran.

"Aku tak tahu. Ketika kita kembali, kulihat teman-teman kelas kita ada, lalu aku kembali ke mejaku. Aku mencari sesuatu dilaci, namun aku malah menemukan mawar ini, dan secarik kertas yang berisikan kalimat aneh itu. 'Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau menjadi cinta pada pandangan pertamaku? Aku menyukaimu, Indigo-ku. Fr: you can call me your fans." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Uwhaaa.. keren.. aku juga mau mendapatkan bunga.. uhhh.." balas Ino.

"Dan kau, dari mana saja kau ini Ino-chan? Kenapa kau tadi hilang tiba-tiba?" Tanya Matsuri penasaran.

"Aku.. em.. aku tadi bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa kupanggil pangeran-ku." Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Ino.

"Whaaa.. akhirnya teman kita menemukan pangerannya juga setelah sekian lama, layaknya Hinata." Temari tertawa.

"Hey.. aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ino menatap sinis Temari.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan." Ino mulai menceritakan semuanya.

* * *

[flashback on]

Bruk!

Terdengar seperti bunyi orang yang jatuh atau bahkan orang yang bertabrakan?

Ternyata kali ini Ino hampir mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Hinata.

Ia bertabrakan dengan Sai, teman Naruto.

Namun kali ini, Ino tidaklah semalang Hinata,yang jatuh disaat pertama kali bertemu Naruto, Ino lebih beruntung di bandingkan Hinata. Tangan Sai berhasil menahan badan Ino agar tidak terjatuh. Lalu bunyi apakah tadi itu?

Itu hanyalah bunyi jatuh buku yang sedang dibaca Sai sambil berjalan tadi. Buku ini jugalah yang membuat mereka bertemu.

Mereka bertatapan, layaknya adegan-adegan yang ada di drama korea.

"Kau.. matamu indah."

"What?" Ino tersadar.

"Maaf." Sai melepaskan tangan besarnya dari tubuh mungil Ino.

"Ah. Iya , maafkan aku juga, terimakasih sudah menolongku." Ujar Ino ramah seraya merapikan seragamnya.

"Sai. Kelas 3-2. Jaa ne." Sai sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Ino terpaku melihat punggung Sai yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Apakah Sai adalah pangeran Ino?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

See ya in chapter 3!

Terimakasih karena sudah membacanya. Arigatou gozaimasu. Gamshahamnida!^^

Kritik dan saran diterima. typo masih bertebaran._.

"Orang yang tidak mau untuk di kritik, lebih pantas untuk disingkirkan" – my extraculicular senpai.

Newbi so.. if my ffn isn't good enough. I'm sorry.

don't forget to click the fav/follow story^^


End file.
